1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to consoles for electrically powered massage systems and more particularly it concerns a novel container system in which massage pads and control panels are carried and which opens in a manner to bring the control panels to a conveniently useable operating position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrically powered massage systems of the type which may be used with the present invention are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,852,020 and 2,917,043. In general, these systems comprise a cushion like pad with flat expansive surfaces. A motor unit is attached to one edge of the pad; and this motor unit drives a mechanism within the pad to provide a vibratory action therein. This vibratory action is communicated through the pad to produce a massage effect on a person against whom the pad is applied. Electrical heating means may be provided within the pad to supply heat along with the massaging effect. A control panel is electrically connected to the pad so that the heat and vibratory action can be adjusted during use. Often a small hand held massage unit of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,674,994 is provided for applying massage to localized areas for example to the face and neck; and this also may have its own separate control panel.
The above described massage systems with their associated electrical controls have proven to be cumbersome in many situations. This is due, in part, to the fact that the user often must be sitting or lying in a special position during use of the equipment and long electrical cords must be provided between the massage unit itself and an electrical control panel; which additional electrical cords must extend from the control panel to an electrical source, such as a wall outlet. Also, because the equipment includes many accessories, it tends to clutter the area; and this presents a problem of storage between uses.
In the past, massage equipment has been stored either in closets or on shelves, where it was not conveniently accessable; or else it was stored in suitcase type containers. The suitcase type containers were provided with pockets inside the lid to hold various equipment components such as control panels and massage hand units, while the massage pad itself was held in the main body portion of the container. This suitcase type arrangement was inconvenient, however, because it had to be laid open on the floor or else placed on a table and opened in order to ready the equipment for use. When the massage pad was taken out, the weight of the control panels and massage hand unit, which were carried in the lid, weighed the lid down so that they were not held solidly in a position convenient for use.
The present invention overcomes these difficulties of the prior art. According to the present invention there is provided a novel massage unit console arrangement comprising a box-like container having relatively narrow bottom, top and end walls and relatively wide side walls, dimensioned to hold a massage pad therein so that it lies in a generally upright position with one edge lying along the bottom wall of the container.
The top wall of the container is hinged along the top edge of one of the wide side walls. In addition, there are provided mounting means for mounting a massage unit control panel to the underside of the top wall so that when the top wall is closed the control panel is concealed inside the massage unit along with the massage pad. Further, stop means are provided to limit the opening of the top wall to a degree such that it holds the control panel in a stable manner and in a readily accessible position.
There has thus been outlined rather broadly the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject of the claims appended hereto. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures for carrying out the several purposes of the invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions as do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention.